Episode 9216 (26th July 2017)
Plot Chesney feels conflicted when he reads the front-page article on the bistro stabbing in the Gazette. Toyah stalls Peter when he suggests she takes a pregnancy test to find out if the IVF has worked. Robert is puzzled when the bistro is beset by cancellations. Daniel tells him that Cindy Watson published his article without his consent, with embellishments from an "inside source". Adam gets Chesney's support by making him admit that he feels vulnerable since the stabbing. Todd convinces Billy that they must get Summer away from her grandparents. Adam tells Robert they'll settle for £10,000. Robert struggles to keep his cool. Robert thinks he'll be out of business by the end of the week. Michelle suggests they pay Adam off using some of her Rovers money. He forbids it. She's sick of Robert feeling sorry for himself and tells him he's worse than Steve. Robert storms out in anger. Billy and Todd appeal to Drew's parents to do what's best for Summer. Geraldine Spellman thinks she's better where she is than their "filthy cesspit". Billy pities her for not being able to get past her homophobia and refuses to let Drew's wishes be ignored. Having been listening in on the conversation, Summer sticks up for her dad when Geraldine calls him deranged. Michelle closes the bistro after further cancellations. Angus Spellman has enough of his wife's spiteful remarks and shows Billy Drew's last will making him Summer's legal guardian. The decision is left to Summer, who chooses Billy. Peter realises something is wrong when Toyah avoids him. Leanne admits that she had her period. Summer moves into Billy and Todd's flat. Toyah realises that Peter knows and is annoyed that Leanne blabbed. Michelle worries about Robert's whereabouts. Alone in the bistro, she goes into the restaurant to investigate some noises and sees 'RIP' spray-painted on the wall. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall *Angus Spellman - Roland Oliver Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and office *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Spellman residence - Living room and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert is concerned by the number of Bistro cancellations, but Adam tells him that Chesney will settle for £10,000; Michelle is horrified by some threatening graffiti; and Summer faces a dilemma when Angus tells her she must choose between her grandparents or Billy and Todd as her guardians. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,792,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes